


just get out, dave

by davekattrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandonment, Angst I guess, Fighting, M/M, like yelling not fist fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davekattrash/pseuds/davekattrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he already left once, why not just never come back</p>
            </blockquote>





	just get out, dave

"Fuck you!" Karkat yelled, throwing the first thing he could get his hands on at him. Karkat watched the TV remote smack against the wall behind Dave and fall to the ground. 

"Calm down, please," Dave begged, holding his hands out in front of him as a sign of surrender. Karkat was having none of it tonight though. 

"Just fucking leave! You already walked out of my life for three months, why don't you just get the fuck out again?" he wasn't trying to control his volume anymore, who the hell cared if the neighbors heard? 

"Please, please, Karkat, calm-" he started, but he stopped mid-sentence when he saw him crying. Karkat's sharp teeth were clenched shut, and he was slightly trembling. He had never seen him look like this, look so completely, over the top pissed off while tears would stream down his cheeks. His hands were in fists so tight his knuckles were white and Dave knew he was leaving marks from his nails in his palm. He could tell he was trying to stay silent and not completely lose it. 

"You left," his voice quivered a bit but he could still tell Karkat was mad as hell, "for three FUCKING months. You just packed up and left. No warning, no note, no anything. I just woke up and you were GONE. Do you know how that felt, Dave? Do you?"

Karkat's voice broke when he asked the last question and he tilted his head down so he couldn't look him in the eyes. Dave calmly started to step towards him, arms outstretched so he could embrace him. When he got within arms length of him Karkat abruptly stepped back and knocked into the wooden stand beside the couch, sucking in air through his teeth upon contact. 

"Just get the fuck out," he whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. 

Karkat didn't move from where he was standing or look up from the ground as Dave walked past him and out the door. 


End file.
